1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high efficiency method of expressing immunoglobulin molecules in eukaryotic cells, a method of producing immunoglobulin heavy and light chain libraries for expression in eukaryotic cells, methods of isolating immunoglobulins which bind specific antigens, and immunoglobulins produced by any of these methods.
2. Related Art
Immunoglobulin Production
Antibodies of defined specificity are being employed in an increasing number of diverse therapeutic applications.
Defined antibodies directed against self antigens are of particular value for in vivo therapeutic and diagnostic purposes. Many rodent monoclonal antibodies have been isolated using hybridoma technology and utilized for in vivo therapeutic and diagnostic purposes in humans. For example, an early application of these mouse monoclonal antibodies was as targeting agents to kill or image tumors (F. H. Deland and D. M. Goldenberg 1982 in ‘Radionuclide Imaging’ ed. D. E. Kuhl pp 289-297, Pergamon, Paris; R. Levy and R. A. Miller Ann. Rev. Med. 1983, 34 pp 107-116). However, the use of such antibodies in vivo can lead to problems. The foreign immunoglobulins can elicit an anti-immunoglobulin response which can interfere with therapy (R. A. Miller et al, 1983 Blood 62 988-995) or cause allergic or immune complex hypersensitivity (B. Ratner, 1943, Allergy, Anaphylaxis and Immunotherapy Williams and Wilkins, Baltimore). Accordingly, it is especially important for such applications to develop antibodies that are not themselves immunogenic in host, for example, to develop antibodies against human antigens that are not themselves immunogenic in humans.
It is a demanding task to isolate an antibody fragment with specificity against self antigen. Animals do not normally produce antibodies to self antigens, a phenomenon called tolerance (Nossal, G. J. Science 245:147-153 (1989)). In general, vaccination with a self antigen does not result in production of circulating antibodies. It is therefore difficult to raise antibodies to self antigens.
Previously, three general strategies have been employed to produce immunoglobulin molecules which specifically recognize “self” antigens. In one approach, rodent antibody sequences have been converted into human antibody sequences, by grafting the specialized complementarity-determining regions (CDR) that comprise the antigen-binding site of a selected rodent monoclonal antibody onto the framework regions of a human antibody (Winter, et al., United Kingdom Patent No. GB2188638B (1987); Reichmann. L., et al. Nature (London) 332:323-327 (1988); Foote, J., and Winter, G. J. Mol. Biol. 224:487-499 (1992)). In this approach, which has been termed antibody humanization, the three CDR loops of each rodent immunoglobulin heavy and light chain are grafted into homologous positions of the four framework regions of a corresponding human immunoglobulin chain. Because some of the framework residues also contribute to antibody affinity, the structure must, in general, be further refined by additional framework substitutions to enhance affinity. This can be a laborious and costly process.
More recently, transgenic mice have been generated that express human immunoglobulin sequences (Mendez, M. J., et al., Nat. Genet. 15:146-156 (1997)). While this strategy has the potential to accelerate selection of human antibodies, it shares with the antibody humanization approach the limitation that antibodies are selected from the available mouse repertoire which has been shaped by proteins encoded in the mouse genome rather than the human genome. This could bias the epitope specificity of antibodies selected in response to a specific antigen. For example, immunization of mice with a human protein for which a mouse homolog exists might be expected to result predominantly in antibodies specific for those epitopes that are different in humans and mice. These may, however, not be the optimal target epitopes.
An alternative approach, which does not suffer this same limitation, is to screen recombinant human antibody fragments displayed on bacteriophage (Vaughan, T. J., et al., Nat. Biotechnol. 14:309-314 (1996); Barbas, C. F., III Nat. Med. 1:837-839 (1995); Kay, B. K., et al. (eds.) “Phage Display of Peptides and Proteins” Academic Press (1996)) In phage display methods, functional immunoglobulin domains are displayed on the surface of a phage particle which carries polynucleotide sequences encoding them. In typical phage display methods, immunoglobulin fragments, e.g., Fab, Fv or disulfide stabilized Fv immunoglobulin domains are displayed as fusion proteins, i.e., fused to a phage surface protein. Examples of phage display methods that can be used to make the antibodies include those disclosed in Brinkman U. et al. (1995) J. Immunol. Methods 182:41-50; Ames, R. S. et al. (1995) J. Immunol. Methods 184:177-186; Kettleborough, C. A. et al. (1994) Eur. J. Immunol. 24:952-958; Persic, L. et al. (1997) Gene 187 9-18; Burton, D. R. et al. (1994) Advances in Immunology 57:191-280; PCT/GB91/01134; WO 90/02809; WO 91/10737; WO 92/01047; WO 92/18619; WO 93/11236; WO 95/15982; WO 95/20401; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,698,426, 5,223,409, 5,403,484, 5,580,717, 5,427,908, 5,750,753, 5,821,047, 5,571,698, 5,427,908, 5,516,637, 5,780,225, 5,658,727 and 5,733,743 (said references incorporated by reference in their entireties).
Since phage display methods normally only result in the expression of an antigen-binding fragment of an immunoglobulin molecule, after phage selection, the immunoglobulin coding regions from the phage must be isolated and re-cloned to generate whole antibodies, including human antibodies, or any other desired antigen binding fragment, and expressed in any desired host including mammalian cells, insect cells, plant cells, yeast, and bacteria. For example, techniques to recombinantly produce Fab, Fab′ and F(ab′)2 fragments can also be employed using methods known in the art such as those disclosed in WO 92/22324; Mullinax, R. L. et al., BioTechniques 12(6):864-869 (1992); and Sawai, H. et al., AJRI 34:26-34 (1995); and Better, M. et al., Science 240:1041-1043 (1988) (said references incorporated by reference in their entireties).
Immunoglobulin libraries constructed in bacteriophage may derive from antibody producing cells of naïve or specifically immunized individuals and could, in principle, include new and diverse pairings of human immunoglobulin heavy and light chains. Although this strategy does not suffer from an intrinsic repertoire limitation, it requires that complementarity determining regions (CDRs) of the expressed immunoglobulin fragment be synthesized and fold properly in bacterial cells. Many antigen binding regions, however, are difficult to assemble correctly as a fusion protein in bacterial cells. In addition, the protein will not undergo normal eukaryotic post-translational modifications. As a result, this method imposes a different selective filter on the antibody specificities that can be obtained.
There is a need, therefore, for an alternative method to identify immunoglobulin molecules, and antigen-specific fragments thereof, from an unbiased immunoglobulin repertoire that can be synthesized, properly glycosylated and correctly assembled in eukaryotic cells.
Eukaryotic Expression Libraries. A basic tool in the field of molecular biology is the conversion of poly(A)+ mRNA to double-stranded (ds) cDNA, which then can be inserted into a cloning vector and expressed in an appropriate host cell. A method common to many cDNA cloning strategies involves the construction of a “cDNA library” which is a collection of cDNA clones derived from the poly(A)+ mRNA derived from a cell of the organism of interest. For example, in order to isolate cDNAs which express immunoglobulin genes, a cDNA library might be prepared from pre B cells, B cells, or plasma cells. Methods of constructing cDNA libraries in different expression vectors, including filamentous bacteriophage, bacteriophage lambda, cosmids, and plasmid vectors, are known. Some commonly used methods are described, for example, in Sambrook et al., Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, 2d Edition, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, publisher, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y. (1990).
Many different methods of isolating target genes from cDNA libraries have been utilized, with varying success. These include, for example, the use of nucleic acid hybridization probes, which are labeled nucleic acid fragments having sequences complementary to the DNA sequence of the target gene. When this method is applied to cDNA clones in transformed bacterial hosts, colonies or plaques hybridizing strongly to the probe are likely to contain the target DNA sequences. Hybridization methods, however, do not require, and do not measure, whether a particular cDNA clone is expressed. Alternative screening methods rely on expression in the bacterial host, for example, colonies or plaques can be screened by immunoassay for binding to antibodies raised against the protein of interest. Assays for expression in bacterial hosts are often impeded, however, because the protein may not be sufficiently expressed in bacterial hosts, it may be expressed in the wrong conformation, and it may not be processed, and/or transported as it would in a eukaryotic system. Many of these problems have been encountered in attempts to produce immunoglobulin molecules in bacterial hosts, as alluded to above.
Accordingly, use of mammalian expression libraries to isolate cDNAs encoding immunoglobulin molecules would offer several advantages over bacterial libraries. For example, immunoglobulin molecules, and subunits thereof, expressed in eukaryotic hosts should be functional and should undergo any normal posttranslational modification. A protein ordinarily transported through the intracellular membrane system to the cell surface should undergo the complete transport process. Further, use of a eukaryotic system would make it possible to isolate polynucleotides based on functional expression of eukaryotic RNA or protein. For example, immunoglobulin molecules could be isolated based on their specificity for a given antigen.
With the exception of some recent lymphokine cDNAs isolated by expression in COS cells (Wong, G. G., et al., Science 228:810-815 (1985); Lee, F. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83:2061-2065 (1986); Yokota, T., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83:5894-5898 (1986); Yang, Y., et al., Cell 47:3-10 (1986)), few cDNAs have been isolated from mammalian expression libraries. There appear to be two principal reasons for this: First, the existing technology (Okayama, H. et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 2:161-170 (1982)) for construction of large plasmid libraries is difficult to master, and library size rarely approaches that accessible by phage cloning techniques. (Huynh, T. et al., In: DNA Cloning Vol, I, A Practical Approach, Glover, D. M. (ed.), IRL Press, Oxford (1985), pp. 49-78). Second, the existing vectors are, with one exception (Wong, G. G., et al., Science 228:810-815 (1985)), poorly adapted for high level expression. Thus, expression in mammalian hosts previously has been most frequently employed solely as a means of verifying the identity of the protein encoded by a gene isolated by more traditional cloning methods.
Poxvirus Vectors. Poxvirus vectors are used extensively as expression vehicles for protein and antigen expression in eukaryotic cells. The ease of cloning and propagating vaccinia in a variety of host cells has led to the widespread use of poxvirus vectors for expression of foreign protein and as vaccine delivery vehicles (Moss, B., Science 252:1662-7 (1991)).
Large DNA viruses are particularly useful expression vectors for the study of cellular processes as they can express many different proteins in their native form in a variety of cell lines. In addition, gene products expressed in recombinant vaccinia virus have been shown to be efficiently processed and presented in association with MHC class I for stimulation of cytotoxic T cells. The gene of interest is normally cloned in a plasmid under the control of a promoter flanked by sequences homologous to a non-essential region in the virus and the cassette is introduced into the genome via homologous recombination. A panoply of vectors for expression, selection and detection have been devised to accommodate a variety of cloning and expression strategies. However, homologous recombination is an ineffective means of making a recombinant virus in situations requiring the generation of complex libraries or when the insert DNA is large. An alternative strategy for the construction of recombinant genomes relying on direct ligation of viral DNA “arms” to an insert and the subsequent rescue of infectious virus has been explored for the genomes of poxvirus (Merchlinsky, et al., 1992, Virology 190:522-526; Pfleiderer, et al., 1995, J. General Virology 76:2957-2962; Scheiflinger, et al., 1992, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:9977-9981), herpesvirus (Rixon, et al., 1990, J. General Virology 71:2931-2939) and baculovirus (Ernst, et al., 1994, Nucleic Acids Research 22:2855-2856).
Poxviruses are ubiquitous vectors for studies in eukaryotic cells as they are easily constructed and engineered to express foreign proteins at high levels. The wide host range of the virus allows one to faithfully express proteins in a variety of cell types. Direct cloning strategies have been devised to extend the scope of applications for poxvirus viral chimeras in which the recombinant genomes are constructed in vitro by direct ligation of DNA fragments to vaccinia “arms” and transfection of the DNA mixture into cells infected with a helper virus (Merchlinsky, et al., 1992, Virology 190:522-526; Scheiflinger, et al., 1992, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:9977-9981). This approach has been used for high level expression of foreign proteins (Pfleiderer, et al., 1995, J. Gen. Virology 76:2957-2962) and to efficiently clone fragments as large as 26 kilobases in length (Merchlinsky, et al., 1992, Virology 190:522-526).
Naked vaccinia virus DNA is not infectious because the virus cannot utilize cellular transcriptional machinery and relies on its own proteins for the synthesis of viral RNA. Previously, temperature sensitive conditional lethal (Merchlinsky, et al., 1992, Virology 190:522-526) or non-homologous poxvirus fowlpox (Scheiflinger, et al., 1992, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:9977-9981) have been utilized as helper virus for packaging. An ideal helper virus will efficiently facilitate the production of infectious virus from input DNA, but will not replicate in the host cell or recombine with the vaccinia DNA products. Powlpox virus is a very useful helper virus for these reasons. It can enter mammalian cells and provide proteins required for the replication of input vaccinia virus DNA. However, it does not recombine with vaccinia DNA, and infectious fowlpox virions are not produced in mammalian cells. Therefore, it can be used at relatively high multiplicity of infection (MOI).
Customarily, a foreign protein coding sequence is introduced into the poxvirus genome by homologous recombination with infectious virus. In this traditional method, a previously isolated foreign DNA is cloned in a transfer plasmid behind a vaccinia promoter flanked by sequences homologous to a region in the poxvirus which is non-essential for viral replication. The transfer plasmid is introduced into poxvirus-infected cells to allow the transfer plasmid and poxvirus genome to recombine in vivo via homologous recombination. As a result of the homologous recombination, the foreign DNA is transferred to the viral genome.
Although traditional homologous recombination in poxviruses is useful for expression of previously isolated foreign DNA in a poxvirus, the method is not conducive to the construction of libraries, since the overwhelming majority of viruses recovered have not acquired a foreign DNA insert. Using traditional homologous recombination, the recombination efficiency is in the range of approximately 0.1% or less. Thus, the use of poxvirus vectors has been limited to subcloning of previously isolated DNA molecules for the purposes of protein expression and vaccine development.
Alternative methods using direct ligation vectors have been developed to efficiently construct chimeric genomes in situations not readily amenable for homologous recombination (Merchlinsky, M. et al., 1992, Virology 190:522-526; Scheiflinger, F. et al., 1992, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA. 89:9977-9981). In such protocols, the DNA from the genome is digested, ligated to insert DNA in vitro, and transfected into cells infected with a helper virus (Merchlinsky, M. et al., 1992, Virology 190:522-526, Scheiflinger, F. et al., 1992, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:9977-9981). In one protocol, the genome was digested at a unique NotI site and a DNA insert containing elements for selection or detection of the chimeric genome was ligated to the genomic arms (Scheiflinger, F. et al., 1992, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA. 89:9977-9981). This direct ligation method was described for the insertion of foreign DNA into the vaccinia virus genome (Pfleiderer et al., 1995, J. General Virology 76:2957-2962).
Alternatively, the vaccinia WR genome was modified to produce vNotI/tk by removing the NotI site in the HindIII F fragment and reintroducing a NotI site proximal to the thymidine kinase gene such that insertion of a sequence at this locus disrupts the thymidine kinase gene, allowing isolation of chimeric genomes via use of drug selection (Merchlinsky, M. et al., 1992, Virology 190:522-526). The direct ligation vector vNotI/tk allows one to efficiently clone and propagate previously isolated DNA inserts at least 26 kilobase pairs in length (Merchlinsky, M. et al., 1992, Virology, 190:522-526). Although large DNA fragments are efficiently cloned into the genome, proteins encoded by the DNA insert will only be expressed at the low level corresponding to the thymidine kinase gene, a relatively weakly expressed early class gene in vaccinia. In addition, the DNA will be inserted in both orientations at the NotI site, and therefore might not be expressed at all. Additionally, although the recombination efficiency using direct ligation is higher than that observed with traditional homologous recombination, the resulting titer is relatively low.
Accordingly, poxvirus vectors were previously not used to identify previously unknown genes of interest from a complex population of clones, because a high efficiency, high titer-producing method of cloning did not exist for poxviruses. More recently, however, the present inventor developed a method for generating recombinant poxviruses using tri-molecular recombination. See Zauderer, WO 00/028016, published May 18, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Tri-molecular recombination is a novel, high efficiency, high titer-producing method for producing recombinant poxviruses. Using the tri-molecular recombination method in vaccinia virus, the present inventor has achieved recombination efficiencies of at least 90%, and titers at least 2 orders of magnitude higher, than those obtained by direct ligation. According to the tri-molecular recombination method, a poxvirus genome is cleaved to produce two nonhomologous fragments or “arms.” A transfer vector is produced which carries the heterologous insert DNA flanked by regions of homology with the two poxvirus arms. The arms and the transfer vector are delivered into a recipient host cell, allowing the three DNA molecules to recombine in vivo. As a result of the recombination, a single poxvirus genome molecule is produced which comprises each of the two poxvirus arms and the insert DNA.